Mon ami, Mon amour
by missliz
Summary: FANFIC SUSPENDUE POUR UNE DUREE INDETERMINEE!
1. Chapitre 1: L'Arrivée à Poudlard

**B****onjour à tous et à toutes!**

**Les personnages de cette fanfic sont librement inspirés de ceux de l'univers de Harry Potter, donc je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je n'ai rien invité mais tout le mérite de l'innovation va à JK Rowling.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira; j'attends avec impatience vos reviews (même critiques)!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 1

_Cher Journal_

_Ç y est, le grand jour est arrivé. Je t'ai raconté comme j'étais contente quand Papa a été nommé à l'ambassade de France à Londres : eh bien ça y est, je vais entrer à Poudlard !_

_Il parait que c'est très différent de Beauxbâtons. Ils ont un système de Maisons ou je sais pas quoi, ce qui fait qu'il y a une sorte de responsabilité collective. Je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier. Mais surtout, les examens sont au bout de 5 ans et non 6, ce qui signifie pour moi… à la fin de l'année ! aaaargh !_

_Comme tu le sais, j'ai passé l'été à améliorer mon anglais, en espérant que ça suffise pour les cours. Je suis très excitée à l'idée d'avoir le professeur McGonagall. Elle est très connue ! Ses élèves doivent être totalement silencieux en cours, avec la chance qu'ils ont d'étudier avec elle ! Et j'espère aussi croiser Albus Dumbledore, qui est à ce qu'on dit le plus grand mage blanc de notre époque !_

_Enfin, j'entends le Poudlard Express qui ralentit ; je te laisse chez journal, je vais arriver. Souhaite-moi moi bonne chance !_

Je sortis du petit compartiment dans lequel je m'étais isolée. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver trop vite entourée d'élèves. En fait je crois que j'avais un peu peur.

Lorsque je descendis du train, la plupart des têtes se tournèrent vers moi, et je vis les élèves se pousser du coude. Quoi ? avais-je envie de leur crier, vous n'avez jamais vu de nouvelles ?

Puis je me rendis compte d'une chose qui devait me faire remarquer ; tous les élèves étaient affublés de sortes de blouses noires assez informes. Rien à voir avec ma tenue, choisie avec amour par ma mère et ma sœur pour ma rentrée.

« Ils ont dit : 3 robes de travail, noires, modèle normal. Ok, mais tu vas pas te balader dans Poudlard en robe de travail ! » s'écriait ma sœur « Attends, on va te dénicher une jolie robe ! »

Et à mon grand bonheur, Maman accorda une rallonge de budget pour m'offrir une robe de jour, en soie (enfin, non, pas en soie, en acrylique, mais c'est presque pareil) avec des broderies au col et aux poignets, et un lacet à l'arrière pour bien l'ajuster à la taille.

Et là… à ma grande horreur… Je me rendais compte que j'étais la seule habillée comme ça.

J'avais envie de rentrer six pieds sous terre et je me mis à rougir (oh non, je déteste ça !) quand j'entendis une voix appeler :

-Les nouveaux, par ici ! Un espèce d'homme des cavernes géant agitait un parapluie rose en l'air.

Je ne savais pas trop où aller, alors je le suivis en essayant de me faire toute petite. Peine perdue.

-Oh, tu dois être la nouvelle ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu es française, c'est ça ?

Il avait vraiment un accent horrible, mais j'arrivais tout de même à le comprendre, ce qui me rassurait un peu sur mes capacités en anglais.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde est gentil ici… euh enfin presque. Je suis sûre que le directeur de l'école et le directeur de ta maison t'aideront à t'intégrer.

Ses paroles me rassuraient un petit peu. Je profitai de ce que les premières années se rassemblaient pour ouvrir ma valise, y récupérer une robe normale, et je commençai à l'enfiler quand…

-Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi.

Une fille rouquine se tenait à mes cotés. Elle devait être en dernière année et portait le badge de Préfete-en-Chef. Horrifiée à l'idée d'avoir déjà commis une erreur, je m'arrêtais dans mon mouvement.

-Eh ! T'affole pas comme ça ! Elle me tendit la main. Lily Evans.

-Euh… bonjour. Je lui serrai la main. Moi c'est Louise.

-Lowise ? dit-elle

-Euh, non, Louise.

-Lwiz ?

-… mais tu peux m'appeler Lou.

-Lou ? Ce petit jeu commençait à la faire rire et je sentis le sourire me revenir.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Bon, eh bien, Lou, ne te force pas à mettre cette robe informe si elle ne te plait pas. Rien n'interdit les tenues comme les tiennes dans le règlement, bien que tout le monde les considère comme, disons, fantaisistes. Tu t'es déjà fait remarquer, autant assumer, tu en seras plus respectée. Et puis tu es nouvelle en 5eme année, c'est très rare, et en plus tu es française.

Elle eut un petit rire.

-Laisse tomber, tu n'arriveras pas à passer inaperçue. Assume ta différence, cultive ton originalité. Voilà mon conseil.

-Merci beaucoup ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire la bise. C'est très gentil !

-De rien. C'est mon travail, dit-elle en montrant son badge. Mais bon, il y a des tâches plus agréables que d'autres dans ce poste !

Elle me fit un grand sourire et repartit dans son groupe. Je me retournai et vit que le troupeau des premières années commençait à s'éloigner. Je me précipitai vers eux en rigolant comme une débile. Enfin, mon année ne commençait pas si mal que ça !

J'arrivai à leur suite au moment de monter dans les barques. Le château de Poudlard était vraiment impressionnant. Le voyage en barque me sembla très court, et j'observais les première année chuchoter entre eux. Le géant me regardait de temps en temps et me faisait des sourires encourageants. Il devait savoir que j'étais un peu mal à l'aise d'être avec les petits.

Finalement, il est sympa, même s'il fait un peu peur, me dis-je.

On descendit des barques, et après quelques marches on arriva devant la porte du château. Le géant frappa et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Sur les marches de l'escalier qui apparut alors, se trouvait une sorcière que je reconnus tout de suite. C'était Minerva McGonagall.

Elle fit un laïus aux petits que j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite. J'avais déjà bien étudié le fonctionnement de Poudlard pendant les vacances, et relu cinq fois le règlement pour être sûre de ne pas faire de gaffe.

Enfin, j'entrai dans la Grande Salle.

C'était très impressionnant, et pour tout dire assez terrifiant. Il y avait là des centaines d'élèves répartis sur quatre grandes tables, qui faisaient un chahut terrible. Un chapeau était posé sur un tabouret. Ce doit être le Choixpeau Magique, me dis-je. Je pensais qu'il était plus impressionnant.

Une nouvelle fois, je me rendis compte que j'étais le centre des attentions. Mais cette fois, les élèves ne prenaient même plus la peine de chuchoter. La plupart échangeaient des informations ou des ragots sur Beauxbâtons, beaucoup se demandaient de quoi j'étais capable et quelques garçons me sifflèrent, ce que j'attribuais à ma robe inhabituelle vu que je ne suis pas d'une beauté pharamineuse.

Quand ce fut mon tour d'aller mettre le Choixpeau magique (il avait chanté une chanson que je n'avais pas comprise), j'espérais de toute mes forces être envoyée à Serdaigle. J'avais entendu dire que c'était la maison la plus prestigieuse à travers le monde, car ses membres obtenaient tous de très hautes fonctions. Les Pouffsouffle étaient plus des exécutants, et les Gryffondor des guerriers ou des chercheurs sur le terrain. Quant aux Serpentard… je crois que je me pendrai plutôt que d'aller dans cette Maison de mages noirs.

Les différentes tables criaient « La Française avec nous ! » mais je crois que c'était juste une tradition, vu que personne ne me connaissait, à part Lily.

J'enfonçai le Choixpeau sur ma tête. Même si je m'y attendais, cela me fit bizarre d'entendre une petite vois chuchoter à mon oreille.

-Aloors. Un cas intéressant. Vient de beauxbâtons. Matière préférée, Métamorphose…

Serdaigle ! Serdaigle !hurlai-je en mon for intérieur.

-Serdaigle ? Pourquoi pas ? mais… Peut-être un peu trop le goût de l'action… et puis, de l'ambition. Pourquoi pas Serpentard.

-NON ! criai-je. Je réalisai que j'avais parlé à voix haute, car les conversations s'étaient arrêtées dans la salle.

- Non ? répéta le Choixpeau Magique. Alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux… oui, entre la métamorphose et l'envie de réaliser des choses… tu es faite pour GRYFFONDOR !

Ce dernier mot résonnait encore dans la Salle lorsque j'enlevais le Choixpeau Magique pour le passer au suivant.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements venait d'éclater à la table de Gryffondor. Lily Evans vint à ma rencontre.

-C'est super ! tu es dans la même maison que moi ! me souffla-t-elle.

J'étais contente de voir que ça lui faisait plaisir, contente aussi de me retrouver avec la seule fille que je connaissais un peu.

-Viens je vais te présenter à mes amis.

J'arrivai donc avec elle à la table des Gryffondor. Elle longea la table jusqu'à sa moitié et s'arrêta devant un groupe de quatre garçons et deux filles.

J'avais du mal à croire qu'un groupe aussi hétéroclite put exister.:

- Je vous présente Lou !

Un garçon, le plus beau gosse, donna un coup de coude à un autre, à l'air sérieux.

-« Lou » ça veut dire « wolf », ça alors ! murmura-t-il.

J'aurai pu lui signaler que « wolf » se traduisait par « loup » et pas « lou » mais je me retins à temps. De toute façon, je ne voyais pas bien pourquoi ça les intéressait.

Elle me les présenta tour à tour :

-Sirius (un beau gosse à la chevelure savamment décoiffée), James (un jeune homme à l'air gentil qui regardait Lily avec adoration), Remus (un type à l'air sympa mais sérieux), Peter (un petit bonhomme que je qualifiai immédiatement de suiveur), Emily (une fille brune et menue à l'air cool) et Cecily (une jeune fille à l'air sérieux et un peu angoissé).

Je leur fis la bise à tous et les garçons se mirent à rigoler.

-Très sympa, ta nouvelle amie, Lily, lança James

-Ouais, tu devrais surveiller ton mec, remarqua Sirius.

Remus se contenta de me faire un petit sourire, alors que Peter riait très fort.

-Euh, en fait, me signala Emily, on ne fait pas la bise, en Angleterre. Enfin, pas aux inconnus.

Je me mis à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Bon, ça suffit, arrêter de l'embêter, dit Cecily. Elle ajouta avec un sourire : Eh bien on a fini par équilibrer notre groupe.

-Attends, on ne l'a pas encore accepté, dit Sirius d'un ton supérieur. Il faut d'abord qu'elle sorte avec chacun d'entre nous.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, et je me forçais à sourire. Quel débile ce mec ! Il dut remarquer que je n'appréciai pas la plaisanterie car il reprit la parole :

-T'en fais pas, Lou, on a jamais rejeté les gens à part euh, les Serpentard, les idiots, les moches, les pas intéressants…

Il déclencha de nouveaux éclats de rire et je commençais à me demander si ce groupe me plaisait vraiment. Mais je regardai Lily et je la vis qui riait en secouant la tête.

-Oh, ça doit être le fameux humour british, déclarai-je. On m'avait prévenue, mais c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. Mon intégration va être longue.

-Oh oh ! s'exclama Remus. Il y a quelqu'un ici qui remet en cause ton sens de l'humour !

-Défends-toi mon frère, s'écria James, elle t'a cassé, là !

-Ok, dit Sirius en me regardant dans les yeux, ce qui me fit frémir, ça va se finir en duel. Que dirais-tu d'un duel de Métamorphose ?

J'étais tellement soulagée que ma remarque ne les ait pas braqués que j'aurai accepté n'importe quoi. Alors, de la Métamorphose !

-Rdv à minuit en fac de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. C'est au 7eme étage, me souffla Sirius.

En voyant mon mouvement de recul, Lily posa une main sur mon bras.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on sera là aussi.

-T'as vu ça Sirius, tu lui fais peur ! dit Cecily

-Ouais, je sais mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être impressionnant.

Je commençais à fatiguer un peu et je me rappelai soudain que j'avais des choses à faire. Le banquet se terminait et la plupart des professeurs étaient déjà repartis

- Désolée, je dois vous laisser, il faut que j'aille voir le professeur McGonagall pour mon emploi du temps.

Je leur fis un petit signe de la main pour leur dire au revoir (pas de bises, pas de bises). Ils me répondirent, et je vis Remus me sourire doucement.

Je me dirigeai vers la Salle des Professeurs, que le professeur McGonagall nous avait indiquée.

Ohlalala ! Quand je vais raconter ça à mes copines ! me dis-je en montant les escaliers. Trois beaux gosses découverts dès le premier soir. Elles vont être vertes de jalousie. Et puis Lily est vraiment très sympa. J'espère que ça se passera bien.

J'avais réfléchi et compris que c'était mon goût pour la Métamorphose qui avait dû décider le Choixpeau à m'envoyer à Gryffondor. Le professeur McGonagall était directrice de cette maison, et avant elle Albus Dumbledore, également professeur de Métamorphose.

J'arrivai devant la porte de la Salle des Professeurs et frappai timidement. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un vieil homme à barbe blanche et à lunettes en demi-lune apparut. C'était le directeur, je l'avais déjà vu sur une carte de Chocogrenouille.

-Euh… bonjour monsieur le directeur, je… j'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur McGonagall.

-Oh, oui bien sûr, tu es la nouvelle, Louise, c'est ça.

Non seulement il était gentil, mais il arrivait à prononcer mon prénom ! Je décidai que c'était bon signe et continuais :

-C'est pour mon emploi du temps, monsieur. Comme j'arrive directement en 5eme année…

-Oui, oui, entre, Louise, il n'y plus que moi et Minerva de toute façon.

Je le suivis dans la salle et trouvai Minerva McGonagall en train de grignoter des biscuits au gingembre.

-Asseyez-vous, mademoiselle, dit-elle. Votre directrice nous a informés de votre… don en matière de Métamorphose.

Je rougis légèrement.

-Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, Louise, dit Dumbledore de sa voix douce. Mais si j'étais vous, je n'irai pas le crier sur tous les toits. Nous avons eu plusieurs élèves… particuliers et je dois reconnaître que ce genre de talent est rarement apprécié à sa juste valeur.

-Je suis contente de vous avoir dans ma maison, dit McGonagall d'une voix relativement sympathique.

-Moi aussi, je suis contente d'être à Gryffondor, dis-je, et c'était sincère. J'ai lu la plupart de vos ouvrages, Madame, et je trouve ça génial de vous avoir comme professeur.

Les mots m'avaient échappé et je rougis à l'idée qu'ils puissent me prendre pour une lèche-botte.

-Ah oui, dit McGonagall d'une voix plus sèche. Et que pensez-vous de ma théorie de l'équilibre des composants ?

-Euh, je réfléchis à tout allure, je suis d'accord avec vous sur le fait que la composition d'un objet est responsable de sa plus grande résistance à la Métamorphose. Mais je pense que cela tient aussi à ses caractéristiques magiques. Un objet inanimé, même complexe, est plus facile à métamorphoser qu'un objet simple mais magique. Même chose avec les animaux. Il est quasiment impossible de métamorphoser des hippogriffes, alors qu'il est assez facile de métamorphoser un cheval ou un aigle… Quand aux humains, il est plus facile de changer un Moldu qu'un sorcier.

Le silence plana après ma réponse. Mais Quand McGonagall reprit la parole, ce fut de nouveau avec sa voix adoucie.

-C'est exact, mademoiselle. Je suis satisfaite de voir que les éloges de votre directrice n'étaient pas immérités. Passons à votre emploi du temps si vous le voulez bien.

Après avoir rempli ma grille en fonction des recommandations de mes anciens professeurs, je fus enfin autorisée à aller me coucher.

J'arrivai devant la salle commune de Gryffondor en même temps qu'un petit, qui cria « Veracrasse », ce que je m'empressai de mémoriser, alors que le tableau devant nous pivotait sur lui-même.

La salle était presque vide, mais je croisais une fille qui m'expliqua comment fonctionnaient les dortoirs et m'indiqua mon lit.

Je m'y effondrai et m'endormis immédiatement. Mes rêves furent agités, hantés par les visages des trois jeunes gens que j'avais rencontrés.


	2. Chapitre 2: Le duel

Chapitre 2

_J'étais sur une plage des Landes, avec mes copines de Beauxbâtons, et je leur racontai ma première journée à Poudlard. Je commençai à leur décrire les garçons, quand j'entendis une voix me souffler à l'oreille : « Alors, on parle de moi ? » et une main vint se poser sur mon épaule. Mais alors que j'allais me retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait, la main se mit à me secouer l'épaule de plus en plus violemment jusqu'à ce que…_

-Réveille-toi ! eh, réveille-toi !

J'ouvris les yeux péniblement et vis Emily, l'air surexcitée, qui me secouait comme un prunier.

- Il est minuit moins dix ! On va être en retard !

En retard ? Pourquoi ? Les cours commencent si tôt ici ?

Elle dût remarquer mon air perplexe car elle précisa :

- Le duel ! Tu n'as pas oublié ?

Quel duel ? Aaaaah oui…Ohlala mais je croyais que c'était une blague, moi.

Je grognais et me remis l'oreiller sur la tête.

-Eh ben alors, on s'avoue vaincue ?

C'était la voix de Lily. Elle avait un sourire malicieux et les yeux qui brillaient.

-Tu sais que la moitié de l'école donnerait n'importe quoi pour un _rendez-vous_ comme ça ?

Elle avait prononcé _rendez-vous_ à la française, ce qui est censé donner un aspect romantique à la chose, mais qui me parut encore plus ridicule.

-Mais, enfin…

Je commençais malgré moi à me réveiller.

- ça doit être interdit….non ?

Les filles se mirent à rigoler :

- Tu es Préfète-en-Chef ! m'exclamai-je à l'encontre de Lily.

-Oui, j'avais remarqué, dit-elle en rigolant toujours. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on ferme les yeux sur ce genre de trucs.

C'est ça, pensai-je, c'est surtout parce que c'est tes potes.

Mais ne voulant pas gâcher la bonne impression que j'avais pu leur faire, je me levais et enfilais une robe de travail.

-Oh, tu ne mets pas ta jolie robe ? Cecily avait l'air déçue.

-Non, bien sûr que non. C'est un duel de Métamorphose. Je ne vais pas déchirer ma robe préférée !

Je sortis ma baguette de son écrin et la gardai à la main.

-Oooh ta baguette aussi est très jolie !

J'avais une baguette en bois très clair, d'une couleur assez inhabituelle. Mais bon, dire d'une baguette qu'elle était jolie me semblait assez bizarre. C'est un bout de bois, tout de même.

M'étant coiffée rapidement (un sort que j'avais appris dans _Sorcière Magazine_), je les suivis en dehors du dortoir.

Nous montâmes au 7eme étage, en prenant soin d'éviter le concierge. Quand on arriva devant la tapisserie, je me demandai d'abord si ce n'était pas une mauvaise plaisanterie. Il n'y avait aucune porte. Puis Lily murmura quelque chose et une porte apparut dans le mur.

Elle la poussa et nous la suivîmes.

Une fois entrée, je clignai des yeux. La lumière était assez éblouissante, par rapport à la pénombre du château la nuit. Nous nous trouvions dans une salle de duel aux normes internationales, ce que je trouvai curieux vu que les duels étaient normalement interdits à Poudlard.

-Franchement, Sirius, je crois que tu es allé un peu loin, disait Remus de sa voix douce et chaude.

Il se tourna vers moi.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas si tu es douée ou pas pour la Métamorphose mais il faut que tu saches que Sirius l'est. Et comme tout le monde, il a une forme préférée.

Il baissa la voix.

-Cela dit, à part sa forme préférée, il ne sait pas se transformer en autre chose. Je te le dis parce que je trouve ce duel injuste. Vous avez deux ans d'écart.

J'eus envie de rire. J'étais un cancre dans la plupart des matières, mais la Métamorphose était ma passion et mon don depuis ma naissance. C'était même cela qui avait inquiété mes parents Moldus jusqu'à ce qu'une consultation à l'hôpital ne débouche sur la visite d'un petit bonhomme en costume porteur d'une invitation à Beauxbâtons.

-Allons-y, lança James qui semblait s'amuser beaucoup.

Il était le témoin de Sirius, comme Lily était le mien. Je compris que c'était un jeu auquel ils se livraient souvent, peut-être une sorte de bizutage.

Sirius, en tant qu'offensé, commença. Il lança une série de sorts sur des tasses, qui se transformèrent en plumes. Celles-ci s'envolèrent et ma plus grande difficulté fut de viser correctement. Une fois transformées à nouveau en tasses, celles-ci s'écrasèrent sur le sol. « _Reparo_ » dit Emily.

- Ex-aequo, déclara Remus.

C'était à moi. Cecily amena une cage avec trois rats. Je les transformais une à une en petit lapin, chaton, et poussin, ce qui fit pousser des petits cris de ravissement aux filles.

Sirius eut un rictus et lança les contre-sortilèges. Les rats réapparurent, mais l'un d'entre eux garda de longues oreilles.

-Deux à un en faveur de Lou, s'exclama Remus.

L'épreuve décisive arrivait. Je devais me transformer moi-même, en animal, puis Sirius en ferait autant. Si j'arrivai ensuite à me transformer en autre chose, et pas Sirius, comme me l'avait dit Remus, j'aurai gagné. Sinon, nous devrions user tout notre stock de transformations pour voir lequel tiendrait le plus longtemps.

J'hésitai un instant, puis me rappelai de la remarque de Sirius à table. Je rassemblai mes souvenirs et me concentrai. Mes oreilles s'affinèrent et remontèrent en haut de mon crâne, mes cheveux disparurent et un pelage gris poussa sur mon corps. Je tombai à quatre pattes et me concentrai sur mes pieds, les forçant à rapetisser. Je sentis enfin mon nez s'allonger et mes dents pousser. J'étais devenu un louveteau.

Un silence soudain s'abattit sur mes camarades. Les garçons se firent des clins d'œil et les filles étaient manifestement mal à l'aise. Je sortis de ma robe en m'ébrouant pour leur montrer la qualité de ma métamorphose puis partis derrière un paravent pour reprendre forme humaine.

-Tiens, tu as oublié ça. Lily me jeta ma robe par-dessus le paravent. Félicitations, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix excitée, une très belle métamorphose.

Je ressortis, rhabillée et observai Sirius se transformer à son tour. J'eus un instant l'impression qu'il imitait ma métamorphose, mais la différence apparut bientôt. Il s'était transformé en un grand chien noir. Mais… quelque chose clochait. Je ne dis rien, mais tandis qu'il partait se rhabiller, j'observai sa démarche… non, ce n'était pas possible…

Il reparut, sous forme humaine.

-Alors, Lou, tu peux faire mieux que ça ?

C'est vrai que sa transformation était un peu mieux réussie que la mienne.

-Oh, oui, je pense.

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Si je réussissais une seconde transformation, j'aurai gagné le duel.

Je réfléchis assez longtemps, le temps en fait de me réhabituer à mon propre corps et de bien le ressentir. Puis je changeais.

Je gardais forme humaine, mais je grandis, grandis… Mes yeux changèrent de couleur, et mes formes féminines (déjà peu existantes) disparurent, laissant la place à des muscles bien masculins. Mes cheveux foncèrent, et s'allongèrent. Je pris soin des détails (les mains, les oreilles, la forme du nez et de la bouche, et même la longueur des cils) puis passais ma main d'un air nonchalant dans mes cheveux.

-Alors, tu peux faire mieux que ça ? ma gorge modifiée produisit l'effet escompté ; la voix même était parfaite.

Les autres me regardaient d'un œil stupéfait et leurs regards allaient de mon visage à celui de Sirius. Puis ce fut un déluge d'applaudissements. Je jetai un regard à mon modèle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être impressionnant !

Sirius se mit à rire, ce qui me fit un peu changer d'avis à son sujet.

Je m'éclipsai derrière le paravent le temps de reprendre ma forme et de lancer un _Reparo_ à ma robe abîmée.

-La victoire est sans conteste à Lou ! lança Remus d'une voix forte.

Alors que les autres repartaient en riant de la Salle, Sirius me retint par le bras. Il se pencha vers moi pour ne pas que les autres entendent et murmura :

-Très bien, ta deuxième transformation, mais un truc de cette qualité n'est possible que pour une…

Je lui plaquai la main sur la bouche.

-Très bien, ta transformation en chien, répliquai-je, mais l'attitude et la démarche étaient de la qualité d'un Anima…

Il avait à son tour plaqué sa main sur ma bouche.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques instants, puis nos mains tombèrent et il me regarda avec un grand sourire.

-Bon, dit-il, je suppose que nous nous promettons le silence réciproque.

-Ok, répondis-je, mais je trouve que c'était un peu stupide de me provoquer en duel pour que je voie ça.

-Pas du tout, dit-il en rigolant, je pouvais pas savoir que j'étais tombé sur une McGonagall junior.

Je ris à mon tour du compliment et il me raccompagna jusqu'au dortoir.

-Bonne nuit, me dit-il en souriant.

-Bonne nuit, répondis-je.

Et en effet, je passais une excellente nuit.


	3. Chapitre 3: Premier Jour de Cours

Chapitre 3

_Cher Journal_

_J'écris ses quelques lignes avant de partir en cours. Ces dernières 24 heures ont été riches en évènements ; pour faire simple je te dirai que je crois bien m'être fait de nouveaux amis. Cela me fait très plaisir parce que j'avais peur de me sentir seule. Mais ce sont des gens très intéressants en fait. J'ai hâte de reparler à Sirius pour savoir comme il est devenu Animagus… et puis aussi parce qu'il est vraiment trop beau. Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas le petit crâneur que j'avais cru au départ. Remus aussi est très sympa. James n'a d'yeux que pour Lily, et c'est réciproque d'ailleurs ; ils sont un peu ridicules. Peter me déplait assez, je trouve qu'il manque de personnalité. Cecily n'a pas l'air très intelligente, mais Emily est sympa._

_Enfin je te laisse, il faut que j'aille en cours ! Au revoir_

Je claquai mon journal et le fermai à l'aide d'un sort (dont la clé était le mot « anticonstitutionnellement », un mot que j'étais sûr qu'aucun anglais n'arriverait à prononcer), puis je descendis avec tout le monde à la Grande Salle pour mon petit déjeuner. Un joli hibou noir luisant arriva devant moi et déposa une lettre. Je m'empressai de l'ouvrir et lus

_Ma Loulou _(je détestais que ma mère m'appelle comme ça)

_J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée, et que tu commences à te faire des amis. Ta sœur demande de tes nouvelles et trouve horrible de ne plus te voir avant Noël. Comme elle a insisté, bien que avec ton père nous ne comprenions pas bien pourquoi vous n'avez pas une poste normale, nous t'avons acheté ce hibou. Ta sœur a participé, comme ça, a-t-elle dit, tu pourras nous écrire plus souvent._

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Gros bisous,_

_Maman_

Heureusement que le message était écrit en français parce que j'aurai été morte de honte ; en effet à ce moment-là Sirius se pencha au-dessus de mon épaule en disant « Salut ! »

-Bonjour ! lui dis-je en repliant le message et en donnant à manger au hibou.

-Eh ben alors on fait plus la bise ? James venait d'arriver.

-Oh ça va hein, répliquai-je, si vous croyez pouvoir abuser de la situation !

Mais leurs mines déconfites me firent rire et je leur plaquai deux bisous sonores sur les joues ;

-Et moi, j'y ai droit aussi, fit une voix dans mon dos.

C'était Remus. Son regard doux et calme me troubla un peu. Je me repris, et lorsque je lui fis la bise, je sentis ses lèvres contre ma joue. Je me sentis rougir « Non ! non ! non ! » criai-je en mon for intérieur.

Heureusement, Sirius prit la parole, ce qui fit tourner les regards dans une autre direction.

-Eh ! je savais pas qu'on pouvait faire des bisous, moi !

Et de me planter deux gros baisers sur les joues. La brutalité du geste m'empêcha heureusement de ressentir le moindre trouble.

-Bon, vous avez fini d'embêter Lou ?

Lily venait d'arriver avec Cecily et Emily, suivie de Peter. Je leur fis la bise à tous, même à Peter, qui s'il ne m'intéressait pas, était du moins inoffensif.

-Alors, quoi de neuf depuis… tout à l'heure ?

-J'ai reçu un hibou de mes parents, expliquai-je. J'hallucine, ça fait quatre ans que je leur en demande un et il a fallu que je vienne ici pour qu'ils l'acceptent. Enfin, je suppose que c'est parce que je rentrais un week-end sur deux à Beauxbâtons.

-Vous avez le droit de partir pendant le week-end ? demanda Emily. Quelle chance !

-Je ne sais pas, dit Remus, je pense que c'est une façon de souder l'école d'obliger les élèves à rester les week-ends.

-Mais vous ne finissez pas par vous taper dessus ? demandai-je en transformant une saucisse en croissant et une tasse de café en tasse de chocolat.

-Oh, si bien sûr, mais on le fait déjà pendant la semaine, remarque James en haussant les épaules.

-Et puis comme ça, ça forme des amitiés solides et des relations pour la vie d'adulte, dit Lily en terminant son petit déjeuner.

Je n'étais pas très convaincue, mais j'étais déjà en retard pour le cours de Potions, aussi lançai-je un « au revoir ! » global et les quittai-je en emportant mes livres.

Je me demandais une fois de plus si ils me gardaient dans leur groupe parce que j'étais une sorte de distraction, ou si ils m'aimaient vraiment bien…

Mes cours de la matinée me découragèrent beaucoup. Les cours de potions étaient intéressants mais très compliqués. Je me rendis compte aussi que j'avais un gros retard en Histoire de la Magie. Pour parachever le tout, j'eus droit à un épisode déasgréable.

Lorsque j'arrivais à la Grande Salle, je vis un groupe de filles ricaner et grimacer en me montrant du doigt. Agacée par toutes ces simagrées, je me dirigeai vers elles :

-Dis lui toi !

-Nan, toi !

-Nan, vas-y !

-Bon, ok, ça va…

Une fille de mon âge, assez jolie mais un peu trop décolorée à mon goût, me regarda en face et me dit :

-Alors la mangeuse de grenouilles, on dirait que tu as déjà vu où étaient tes intérêts !

-C'est vrai, ajouta une autre, un peu boulotte, dès le premier jour dans la bande la plus populaire de l'école, t'as pas traîné !

-On est pas assez bien pour toi, peut-être ? reprit l'autre. Il faut que tu traînes avec les septième année !

-Oh, et encore une chose, n'imagine même pas pouvoir sortir avec James, Sirius ou Remus, ils sont beaucoup trop bien pour toi !

-Vraiment, fit quelqu'un sortant de la salle. Je prends ça pour un compliment.

Remus se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte, l'air nonchalant. Les filles se mirent à rougir et partirent en marmonnant entre elles.

Il se dirigea vers moi, qui était restée plantée là comme une imbécile et qui n'arrivais plus à sortir un mot.

-Allez, viens.

Devant mon peu de réaction, il insista :

-Viens, y a pas de problème. Elles sont jalouses, c'est tout.

Comme je ne répondais toujours rien, il ajouta :

-Tu sais, on t'aime bien. T'es intelligente et intéressante, comme fille.

Je rougis et le regardai enfin :

-C'est pas ça… c'est… c'est…je …

Il me regardait attentivement, augmentant mon trouble.

-Je…je…j'ai jamais mangé de grenouille !

Il éclata de rire, et, passant son bras autour de mes épaules, il m'entraîna dans la Grande Salle.

-Allez, viens manger.

En arrivant près du reste du groupe, je m'écartai légèrement de lui pour que son bras retombe. Je ne voulais pas que les autres se fassent des idées (je commençai à me méfier des démonstrations d'affection des Anglais), mais quand je m'assis à côté d'elle, Lily s'exclama :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je dois avoir l'air un peu bizarre, supposai-je.

-Rien, c'est les filles du groupe de Parkinson qui l'ont cherchée.

-Oh.

Lily paraissait désolée.

-Tu sais, il faut pas les écouter, celles-là. Elles sont jalouses parce que ça fait cinq ans qu'elles essaient d'attirer l'attention des garçons (de sa baguette elle montra le trio qui s'écarta prudemment) et toi tu arrives comme une fleur et tu es intégrée dans notre groupe ;

-C'est la rançon de la gloire, fit Sirius d'un air fat.

-Bon, la question est réglée, dit James qui voyait que le sujet me gênait. Il se mit à discuter Quidditch avec Sirius.

De moncôté, j'expliquai mes problèmes de potions à Lily qui me promit de m'aider. Emily m'assura qu'elle avait un très bon bouquin d'Histoire de la Magie pour me remettre à niveau. Je le remerciai toutes les deux et regardai Remus discuter avec Peter.

-Eh ! eh je te parle !

C'était la voix de Sirius.

-Mmmh ? Quoi ? demandai-je

-T'as vu, Lunard, t'as déjà une admiratrice ! reprit Sirius. Eh, Lou, c'est moi, le beau gosse de cette bande, vu ?

Je me mis à rire.

-Bon, sérieux, je te demandai ; c'est si mauvais que ça la bouffe anglaise ? Parce que t'as rien mangé, là, et déjà ce matin t'as transformé tout ton petit déj'.

-Euh.. ; ben je pense que c'est une question de point de vue. J'ai rien contre la nourriture anglaise, mentis-je, Mais je suis habituée à la française. Et j'ai suffisamment de changement en ce moment.

Je ne leur précisai pas que j'avais appris des sorts spécifiques pour modifier les saucisses en croissants ou faire évaporer la sauce à la menthe.

Je restai ainsi à discuter avec eux des différences entre France et Angleterre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de retourner en cours.

-Déjà ! s'exclama Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour une fois que j'ai une conversation intéressante, ajouta-t-il en soulevant de tonnerres de protestations.

-A bientôt, me dit-il en me faisant un baisemain « à la française » (je ne sais où il a été péché qu'on se faisait des baisemains, mais ce n'était pas désagréable…)

La moitié de la Grande Salle me jeta des regards noirs, ce qui me vengea amplement de la petite scène désagréable à laquelle j'avais eu droit avant le repas.

C'est donc le cœur léger et les joues brûlantes que je partis à la volière emmener mon hibou que je choisis d'appeler Paname. J'avais décidé de suivre à la lettre le conseil de Lily, qui semblait porter ses fruits : assumer mon originalité.

En cours de botanique, heureusement, mon niveau ne s'avéra pas trop ridicule. Je rentrai ensuite à la Salle commune pour y travailler mes Potions et mon Histoire de la Magie. Emily avait tenu sa promesse et laissé en évidence son livre sur mon lit. Je m'installai confortablement dans un gros fauteuil près de la cheminée. Je m'y affalai tellement qu'il était impossible de me voir de dos.

C'est sans doute grâce à cela que j'entendis une conversation qui ne m'était pas destinée…


	4. Chapitre 4: Une soirée instructive

Chapitre 4

J'entendis d'abord des pas s'approcher et faillit me lever pour dire bonjour. Mais l'animosité dont j'avais été victime avait quelque peu diminué ma spontanéité. C'est donc du fond de mon fauteuil que j'entendis James prendre la parole :

-Alors, les mecs, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de la petite frenchie ?

-Je la trouve intelligente, dit Remus. Et puis c'est intéressant d'avoir un point de vue extérieur sur Poudlard.

-Elle est extrêmement douée en Métamorphose, ajouta Sirius. Elle m'a tout de suite percé à jour. Et puis elle a de l'humour, c'est agréable.

-Je crois qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'on l'aime bien, dit Peter. Elle apporte un peu de fraîcheur.

-Bien dit, Peter, approuva Remus. C'est exactement ça. Je ne sais pas si ça tient au fait qu'elle est française ou à sa personnalité, mais elle est _différente_.

Différente. Ouahou si je m'étais attendue à ça ! J'hésitai entre écouter encore les garçons dire du bien de moi et révéler ma présence, disons de manière indirecte. Mais Sirius reprit la parole.

-Cela dit, je ne sais pas si elle va résister longtemps à l'esprit conformiste de Poudlard. Elle n'a pas l'air très rebelle. Il parait qu'elle n'a pas voulu tout de suite venir au duel, parce qu'elle avait peur du règlement !

Qui lui a dit ça ? Je vais la tuer !

-Tu exagères, Patmol, fit la voix douce de Remus. Elle est nouvelle, c'est normal qu'elle n'ait pas envie de violer le règlement dès sa première nuit ici. Et puis, elle n'a rien dit quand elle a compris pour toi, alors qu'elle doit très bien savoir que c'est illégal.

Ces paroles me réchauffèrent quelque peu mais…

-C'est vrai, Lunard, mais j'ai peur que son originalité ne soit due qu'à sa méconnaissance des usages. C'est pareil pour sa robe, c'était juste parce qu'elle ne savait pas, elle nous l'a dit. Non, je ne sais pas si elle se révèlera très intéressante à long terme. Et puis elle est assez quelconque physiquement.

Quelconque ? Non mais oh ! Même si c'est vrai c'est pas une raison pour le dire ! Quel muffle celui-là !

-Eh Sirius, c'est parce que c'est une fille normale que tu dois la rejeter, fit James en rigolant. Ca te ferait du bien de sortir avec quelqu'un d'un peu intelligent, même si c'est pas un mannequin.

-Mmmmh, fit Sirius. C'est pas faux. Je pourrais toujours essayer…

Essayer ? Non mais c'est de moi qu'il parle, là ?

Je ne savais pas trop si je devais être enthousiasmée ou vexée. Après tout, Sirius était vraiment très beau, mais sortir avec lui pour lui faire expérimenter quelque chose, c'est pas très tripant…

A ce moment-là, un groupe de troisième année entra dans la salle commune. Le groupe de garçons se releva aussitôt, et quitta la pièce.

Je me redressai lentement de derrière le fauteuil et tentai vainement de me replonger dans l'art subtil des potions.

Une grosse heure plus tard, le groupe de Lily arriva. Les filles m'aperçurent et me proposèrent de monter avec elles dans le dortoir pour bavarder (comment allaient-elles avoir leurs ASPICs à ce rythme-là ?). Je savais bien que je n'arriverai pas à travailler, aussi rendis-je son livre à Emily en la remerciant et les suivis sur le lit de Lily. Celle-ci lança un _Assurdiato_ aux lits environnants et commença :

-Alors, tu te plais ici ?

-Euh, oui…

L'air maternel de Lily me fit soudainement réaliser à quel point je me sentais seule, loin de ma famille, loin de mes amis, avec un groupe qui me jugeai comme un cheval.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ?

Visiblement ma malaise était perceptible.

-Non, non, c'est rien…

-Mais si, dis-nous ! On pourra peut-être t'aider…

A ce moment-là j'éclatai en sanglots et leur racontai la conversation que j'avais surprise. Je leur expliquai le sentiment que j'avais d'être accepté dans leur groupe parce que c'était « in » d'avoir la nouvelle « frenchie » avec eux, et que dès que je passerai de mode, je me ferai lâcher. Mon émotion me faisait balbutier, et à plusieurs reprises je parlais en français sans m'en apercevoir. Je me rendis compte alors que Cecily traduisait aux autres les passages qui leur avaient échappé.

-Tu parles français ? demandai-je d'un air surpris. Dans la communauté sorcière, les langues étrangères n'étaient pas une priorité.

-Ben oui, me répondit-elle en français. Je trouve ça génial, j'adore la France ! C'est pour ça que j'étais très contente que tu viennes dans notre groupe.

Elle fit une traduction rapide pour ses amies.

-Sérieusement, Lou, me dit Lily, on ne peut pas te dire qu'on est tes amies, parce qu'on ne se connaît pas assez, mais moi je trouve que le courant passe bien entre nous. Et je suis sûre qu'on le deviendra avec le temps, termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Quand aux garçons, dit Emily d'un ton agacé, il ne vaut mieux pas trop se demander ce qu'ils pensent de toi. Tu sais, ils ont un discours quand ils sont en groupe, et un autre quand ils sont en tête-à-tête. Les mecs, tu sais, ça a toujours besoin de montrer qu'ils sont virils, que rien ne les atteint, etc…

-Mmmh je n'irai peut-être pas jusque-là, rectifia Lily. Ca dépend des mecs. Mais c'est vrai que Sirius par exemple a bien gardé ce trait-là. Il ne grandit pas franchement. C'est pas comme James…

-Ah oui au fait, vous sortez ensemble ? lui demandai-je.

-Quoi ? couina-t-elle. Non, non, on ne sort pas ensemble.

-Ah bon, pourquoi ?

-Comment ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'on a pas envie… dit-elle d'un ton pas convaincu.

-C'est pas l'impression que vous donnez, fis-je d'un air distrait.

-Ah bon ? Tu trouves ? Tu crois que… qu'il s'intéresse à moi ?

Ce qui me surprit, vu que c'était plutôt d'elle que je doutais.

-Bah oui, ça saute aux yeux !

Elle se tourna vers ses deux autres copines, qui levèrent les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire « on te le répète depuis un siècle ».

-Bien sûr que tu lui plais. Je décidai d'enfoncer le clou. Il te plait, à toi ?

-Oh… euh..oui.

-Ben alors ? Dans ce cas je répète ma question : pourquoi vous sortez pas ensemble ?

-C'est compliqué, intervint Cecily. Depuis qu'ils sont rentrés à Poudlard, ils se prennent le bec. C'est vrai que James était vraiment… euh…il se la racontait un peu en cinquième année. Et même s'il s'intéressait déjà à Lily, ce n'est que depuis l'année dernière qu'il fait de réels efforts pour lui plaire. Et ils sont devenus amis, parce qu'il n'a pas essayé de brusquer les choses. Maintenant, Lily a peur qu'ils soient juste devenus amis, et qu'il ne s'intéresse plus vraiment à elle.

-Il faut dire qu'il est sorti avec une autre fille à la fin de l'année dernière ! s'écria Lily

-Seulement parce que toi tu étais sortie avec un autre garçon ! rétorqua Emily

-Ca n'a rien à voir ! C'était pour voir si ça lui faisait quelque chose ! Et lui tout ce qu'il a trouvé à faire, c'était de sortir avec cette pouffe…

Je me mis à rigoler devant tant de complexité, et cela détendit l'atmosphère.

-Enfin, tu n'as qu'à lui demander à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! lança Cecily

-Ou au prochain match de Quidditch, suggéra Emily

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je

Elles ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

-Tu ne connais pas le Quidditch ? s'exclama Lily

-Mais si ! Je suis nulle, mais pas à ce point quand même. Je demandais ce qu'était Pré-au-Lard.

-Oh ! eh bien c'est un village, près de Poudlard. Il est vide de tout Moldu, donc on peut faire un peu ce qu'on veut. L'école y organise des sorties tous les ans. La prochaine sera dans quinze jours.

Et elles commencèrent à me décrire tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver à Pré-au-Lard. A la fin de la conversation, j'avais l'impression d'y être allée une demi-douzaine de fois.

-Oh mon Dieu vous avez vu l'heure ? s'écria soudainement Cecily

Il était près de minuit.

-Bonne nuit, Lily, Emily, et Cecily, dis-je en les quittant. Elles éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est un peu ridicule comme suite, dis Emily : tu peux m'appeler Emy et Cecily aime être appelée Cécile, à la française, bien qu'ici ce soit un prénom de garçon.

-Ok, dis-je. Et merci.

Je m'allongeais dans mon lit en repensant à cette soirée. J'avais maintenant hâte d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, et au match de Quidditch avec le groupe. Ca me faisait plaisir de me sentir vraiment acceptée par les filles… quant aux garçons, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je me demandais si Sirius allait vraiment essayer de sortir avec moi… et si c'était le cas, accepterai-je, sachant que c'était un défi ? En clair, est-ce que je mettrai ma fierté au placard pour profiter du magnifique corps de Sirius Black et de ses mains habiles ? Je m'endormis sur cette dernière thématique et mes rêves furent particulièrement imaginatifs...


	5. Chapitre 5: Leçon particulière

Chapitre 5

_Cher Journal _

_Je ne sais pas trop par quel bout commencer. Cela fait maintenant une semaine que je suis à Poudlard et je n'ai maintenant plus beaucoup de temps à te consacrer ; tu vois, je t'écris après les cours maintenant !_

_J'écris souvent à ma sœur grâce à Paname, mais je me sens de moins en moins seule, parce que le soir je bavarde avec le trio. Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de revoir les garçons parce que entre mes cours en classe et les cours particuliers que me donne McGonagall, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à moi. _

_Mais ce soir, c'est super, il y a le premier match de Quidditch ; c'est un match amical, « pour se mettre en jambes » m'a dit Lily. Il oppose Gryffondor à Serdaigle, ça va être l'occasion de voir si les équipes sont rouillées._

_J'ai encore un cours particulier de Métamorphose et puis je filerai rejoindre les filles ; je vais enfin revoir les mecs, ça commençait à me manquer !_

Je reposai ma plume et refermai mon journal. Déjà six heures et demi ! Le match commencerait à huit heures, dans la belle lumière de fin de journée d'automne. J'avais hâte d'y aller, mais je serai de mauvaise foi si je me plaignais de ma leçon. C'était une des choses les plus enthousiasmantes que j'ai jamais faites !

Je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre et tombai nez à nez avec Sirius.

-Tiens, Lou ! s'écria-t-il, où tu vas comme ça ?

-J'ai un cours particulier avec McGonagall, répondis-je.

-Mmmh, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, dit-il d'un air songeur. Puis il me sourit et ajouta : ça te dirait que je vienne te chercher pour le match, devant le bureau de la prof ?

-Euh, oui, d'accord, marmonnai-je, troublée.

Sirius Black vient me chercher ! Il me donne un rendez-vous ! criai-je en mon for intérieur. Une semaine m'avait suffi pour réaliser que la popularité de Sirius était à la hauteur de sa beauté surhumaine.

Je repris ma course et arrivai heureusement devant le bureau de mon professeur en même temps qu'elle.

-Ah, vous êtes là, Louise. Entrez, je vous en prie, fit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

J'avais remarqué qu'elle m'appelait par mon prénom, ce qu'elle ne faisait généralement pas avec les élèves. Cela me gênait un peu, mais il est vrai que nous avions une relation un peu particulière. Et puis j'étais tellement nulle dans les autres matières que ça me consolait de me savoir appréciée par au moins une prof.

J'entrai dans la salle, pour mon deuxième cours particulier. Lors du premier, elle m'avait seulement fait faire des exercices de base pour voir de quoi j'étais capable. J'avais hâte d'apprendre plus de choses.

-Asseyez-vous Louise.

Je m'assis en face d'elle.

-Bien. Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Vous savez ce que vous êtes, et vous savez la rareté de ce phénomène. La question est : que voulez-vous en faire ?

Je restai bouche bée devant cette approche inattendue. Elle dut s'en apercevoir car elle reprit la parole avec plus de douceur :

-Prenez un biscuit au gingembre. Je pense que vous êtes venue avec l'idée de travailler votre Métamorphose. Mais il vous faut bien comprendre qu'on ne peut travailler sérieusement sans un objectif clair et motivant. Ce que je vais vous apprendre sera extrêmement contraignant, et vous procurera des capacités dangereuses. C'est pourquoi je vous demande : que voulez-vous en faire ?

-Euh…Je ne comprends pas bien, professeur, fis-je. Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que je pourrai en faire d'après vous ?

-Vous pourriez par exemple nous aider à combattre Vous-Savez-Qui, lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.

_(Note de l'auteur : A la mort de ses parents, Harry Potter est confié à sa tante ; Dumbledore dit alors que la guerre qui vient de finir a commencé onze ans auparavant. Si on part du principe que l'attaque a eu lieu un an et quelques mois après la naissance de Harry, que sa naissance a eu lieu environ un an après le mariage de ses parents, et ledit mariage à la sortie de Poudlard : Voldemort était actif depuis neuf ans à leur sortie de Poudlard. Soit depuis huit ans dans cette histoire)_

Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Les Mangemorts n'avaient jamais pu faire de mal aux élèves de Poudlard, ni de Beauxbâtons, car les protections qui entouraient ces écoles étaient bien trop puissantes. Quant à Durmstrang, on disait que l'école correspondait si bien à leurs vœux qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de lui nuire.

Cependant, je n'imaginai pas que Dumbledore pût cautionner l'emploi d'un enfant (moi en l'occurrence) dans cette guerre. Une enfant français qui plus est : Voldemort avait son noyau dur en Angleterre, et même si la guerre civile sorcière s'étendait un peu partout dans le monde, car partout des sorciers se ralliaient à ses idées, l'Angleterre était de loin le pays le plus touché par la violence et la magie noire.

McGonagall dut comprendre le sens de mon silence, car elle s'exclama :

-Pas tout de suite, mademoiselle !

J'émis un petit soupir de soulagement et elle continua :

-Ni moi ni le directeur n'en sommes réduits à recruter nos élèves. Mais la guerre est loin d'être terminée, Louise, et une jeune fille ayant votre talent serait un atout important dans notre camp.

Elle ajouta :

-Lors de la Répartition, vous avez crié « non ! ». Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour rejeter Pouffsouffle.

J'émis un petit rire.

-C'est vrai, avouai-je. Je ne voulais surtout pas aller à Serpentard. Vous savez, je viens d'une famille moldue, alors j'ai du mal avec ces idées de sang-purs etc…Mais pour ce qui est d'entrer dans la résistance. Je sais que je vais paraître lâche mais… je ne suis qu'une ado ! Je ne peux pas vous jurer que dans trois ans je choisirai de bon cœur d'aller me faire tuer pour la bonne cause…

Elle m'observa attentivement.

-Ce que vous venez de me dire dénote au contraire une grande maturité, Louise. La plupart de vos camarades m'auraient répondu que, dans trois ans, ils seraient prêts à mourir fleur au fusil… mais je ne suis pas sûre que nous les aurions cru. Ce genre de promesse s'oublie facilement. Je vous demande d'y réfléchir.

Elle se leva et m'incita à en faire de même.

-Mettez-vous en tenue d'entraînement derrière le paravent et nous pourrons commencer.

La « tenue d'entraînement » était tout simplement la nudité totale. Le professeur avait beau m'expliquer que c'était la seule façon d'observer attentivement mes progrès et mes difficultés, et malgré mes nombreuses séances d'entraînement similaires à Beauxbâtons, j'étais toujours mal à l'aise.

Le seul point positif, me dis-je en me déshabillant, c'est qu'au moins c'est une femme qui m'entraîne.

Je réapparus et lorsque le regard de mon professeur tomba sur moi je me sentis extrêmement gênée.

-Arrêtez ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je regardai mon corps. Pour protéger ma pudeur, une énorme toison poussait sur toute ma peau, soustrayant ma nudité aux regards. Je me repris et la fis disparaître.

-Votre principal problème reste votre manque de contrôle, souligna mon professeur d'un ton sévère. Vous êtes très douée, Louise, mais tout cela ne servira à rien si vous vous transformez en yéti à chaque fois que vous êtes nue.

Je m'imaginai avec horreur ce qui se passerait si cela se reproduisait lors de ma première nuit avec un garçon. Je résolus de travailler d'arrache-pied.

-Cependant, je dois vous féliciter, vous avez gardé la même apparence depuis une semaine. Cette apparence a-t-elle une signification particulière pour vous ?

Je savais bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. J'aurai pu me créer un physique de rêve, mais j'avais gardé ma bouille ronde et mes cheveux blonds dont le peu d'éclat me faisait rager, mais aussi mes grands yeux bleus, mon petit nez et ma jolie bouche.

-Oh, oui, professeur. C'est le physique avec lequel je suis née.

-Je vois, vous voulez dire votre apparence réelle ? D'habitude les Métamorphomages changent rapidement leurs petits défauts, ou se créent des physiques originaux.

-Euh, oui, mais comme je vous le disais ma famille est moldue, et je ne crois pas qu'ils auraient apprécié d'avoir une fille différente tous les week-ends. Et puis, chez les sorciers, j'essaye de ne pas trop afficher mon… talent.

-Je vois, dit McGonagall en remontant ses petites lunettes carrées. Essayez de vous transformer en Lily Evans. C'est votre amie je crois.

Je me changeai progressivement, mais m'arrêtai à mi-parcours. Quelles étaient les formes de Lily ? Je n'en savais rien. Je produisis donc quelque chose d'assez approximatif.

-Vous comprenez ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois, Louise ? La métamorphose n'est pas un simple changement de forme ; c'est 80 pour cent d'observation.

Elle me demanda encore quelques transformations, puis m'envoya me rhabiller en me donnant quelques conseils.

Lorsque je ressortis, fatiguée mais radieuse, je vis Sirius qui m'attendait.

-Alors, c'était bien ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Oui, mais assez fatiguant. Je crois que je dépense trop d'énergie.

Ca me faisait un bien fou de parler enfin avec quelqu'un de mon âge (ou presque) qui avait une idée de ce que j'évoquais.

-Le match va commencer dans un quart d'heure, on a le temps d'y aller tranquillement.

Il marchait à mon rythme, ses longues jambes prenant modèle sur les miennes.

Il a vraiment un torse triangulaire, réalisai-je avec stupéfaction. De belles épaules et une taille fine…j'adore.

Il dut comprendre que je l'admirai car il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Je réalisai que c'était la première fois que j'étais seule avec lui, depuis la scène de la Salle sur Demande. Et aussi que toutes les filles de l'école allaient me voir arriver au match avec Sirius Black.

-Elles vont me tuer, marmonnai-je.

-Mais non, fit-il, et il semblait très bien savoir ce que je voulais dire. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris cette fascination collective. Après tout, je suis plutôt joli garçon, mais James est beau, et brillant élève et super bon Attrapeur.

Je compris qu'il cherchait les compliments et décidai de le taquiner un peu.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je me demande aussi pourquoi elles en font tout un plat. dis-je d'un air absent. Après tout, tu n'es pas non plus le garçon idéal.

-Eh ! s'écria-t-il. Et il fit mine de me donner un coup sur la tête. J'esquivai en riant et il me poursuivit. Il réussit à m'attraper et je sentis son torse contre mon dos et ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je dus reprendre mon souffle à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir parler, et ce n'était pas dû à la compression.

-Lâche-moi ! soufflai-je

-Contre un bisou, me fit-il en rigolant.

-D'accord, d'accord, lâchai-je, pas vraiment surprise. Franchement, si tu dois en arriver là pour avoir un bisou d'une fille !

Cette pique le surprit tellement qu'il relâcha son étreinte. J'en profitai pour me glisser en dehors. Non mais, il ne faut pas céder trop vite non plus !

-Ahlala, je me disais bien que mon secret serait percé à jour, dit-il en rigolant. Sirius Black n'a jamais embrassé une fille.

Vu les légendes qui couraient sur son compte, c'était manifestement une blague, mais je décidai de continuer dans cette voie.

-Je me disais bien que tu étais bien trop mufle pour avoir déjà eu une copine ! lui criai-je en m'éloignant.

-Quoi ? Il me courut après (j'adore !) et m'attrapa par le bras. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je sais pas, dis-je en riant (j'essayai d'amener le sujet de façon pas trop dramatique), parce que tu as raconté à tout le monde que tu allais essayer de lever la petite française, par exemple !

Il resta bouche bée, et je continuai mon laïus en riant toujours, pour lui montrer que ça en m'atteignait pas :

-Franchement, Sirius, j'aurai attendu mieux de toi : l'embuscade à la sorite du bureau de la prof, alors que j'étais fatiguée, ce n'était pas digne d'un grand chasseur.

Il avait reprit contenance et protesta :

-Ce n'était pas une embuscade ! C'était un geste super galant, je t'accompagnais pour ne pas que tu fasses de mauvaises rencontres !

Mais ses yeux ni les miens ne riaient plus. Je regrettai d'avoir laissé la conversation s'embourber ainsi, et je dis :

-Alors comme ça, James est un bon Attrapeur ?

-Le meilleur ! dit-il, visiblement heureux de changer de sujet. Ce sera une grande perte pour Gryffondor l'année prochaine !

Nous atteignîmes enfin les tribunes. Le reste du groupe (sauf James, au vestiaire), était là, et nous gardait des sièges. Je m'installai entre Remus et Sirius, qui s'écarta un peu. Je me demandais tristement si je lui avais déplu, ou s'il s'éloignait pour que je ne crois plus qu'il me courait après. En tout cas, ce petit froid me peina.

Le sifflet de début de match retentit.


	6. Chapter 6: Joies et Peines

Chapitre 6

Le match commença. Je n'étais d'abord pas très à l'aise au milieu des intégristes qui hurlaient « **Gryffondor **!! » à chaque passe, mais finalement je me laissai gagner par l'enthousiasme collectif. Je me surpris à hurler avec les autres et au premier point marqué, je me retrouvai sans trop savoir comment dans les bras de Remus, qui hurlait lui aussi, vision assez perturbante pour qui connaît Remus. Il me fit un gros bisou sur la joue avant de me reposer (il m'avait soulevée de plusieurs centimètres). Profitant des mouvements de foule, je me rapprochais de Sirius. Je voulais dissiper le malaise qu'il y avait entre nous et puis mon attirance pour lui n'avait fait que s'accroître après notre petite scène. Ma soeur m'avait dit dans sa dernière lettre de prendre des risques car "sinon tu regretteras d'avoir laissé passer ta chance!" et j'étais bien décidée à ne pas gâcher une occasion d'un contact physique.

Ma tactique s'avéra payante: quand l'arbitre hurla « La victoire à **Gryffondor **! » après une pointe impressionnante de James, c'est dans les bras de Sirius que je me retrouvai, hurlante de joie. Il me serra fort contre lui et je sentis que toute gêne s'était dissipée dans l'euphorie de la victoire.

Je savourai encore son étreinte, ses bras autour de ma taille, mon visage contre sa poitrine (ou plutôt son épaule musclée) quand il me lâcha brusquement.

-James ! hurla-t-il.

Le héros du jour venait de ressortir des vestiaires et se dirigeait droit sur nous. Lily se précipita à sa rencontre et, sous nos yeux ébahis, lui sauta au coup et… l'embrassa.

Nous en restâmes cois quelques instants puis Sirius et Cecily donnèrent le signal des applaudissements. J'avais tellement entendu Lily parler de James cette semaine que j'étais ravie pour elle et lançai avec les autres des « Enfin ! » et autres « Félicitations ! ». Le nouveau couple revint vers nous, complètement soudé. Comment vous dire à quel point je me sentis bien, tellement en phase avec la bonne humeur ambiante !

Nous les entourâmes et James s'exclama :

-Je crois que c'est la meilleure journée de ma vie !

Je m'aperçus alors que s'il était si vite ressorti des vestiaires, c'est qu'il n'avait pas pris sa douche. Sous les piques de ses amis, il y retourna, accompagné des garçons. Nous restions entre filles.

Emy et Cécile étaient surexcitées et parlaient sans cesse à Lily, qui arborait un sourire radieux et semblait avoir quitté le monde terrestre. Je me sentais moi-même euphorique, car je ressentai encore les mains de Sirius sur moi. Je savourai ce souvenir, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les filles décider de rentrer au dortoir pour se faire belles et préparer la fête. Je les quittai alors, car j'avais une brusque et irrépressible envie d'aller confier tout cela à ma sœur grâce à Paname. Peut-être qu'en mettant tout ça par écrit, j'y verrai plus clair, me disais-je.

Sur le chemin de la volière, je rencontrai une fille que je reconnus comme camarade de classe de Sortilèges. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Jane, je crois. J'étais tellement heureuse que j'en oubliai mes préventions contre les filles de mon âge, et puis j'avais envie de bavarder.

-Bonjour ! fis-je.

Elle me regarda en biais.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle d'un ton prudent.

-Ca va ? Tu vas à la volière ?

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais folle. Puis elle répondit :

-Oui… et toi ?

-Moi aussi. Je vais écrire une lettre à ma sœur

Nous arrivions. J'allais chercher Paname mais quand je le ramenai, je me rendis compte que Jane n'avait pas bougé. Je lui souris.

-Ca va pas ?

-Si si. Mais euh.. je suis assez… surprise.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Ben… tu ne ressembles pas à euh ce que… tu sais, ce qu'on dit de toi.

Je sentis comme une main glacée me serrer la gorge. Mon envie de rire disparut. Ce fut d'un ton plus sec que je demandai :

-Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit sur moi ?

Jane eut l'air extrêmement gênée.

-Ben tu sais…

-Non, je sais pas.

Elle se mit à débiter son discours d'une traite, comme pour s'en débarrasser:

-Ben, on dit que comme tu as été prise tout de suite dans le groupe de Potter et Black, tu as pris la grosse tête, que tu parles pas avec les gens de ton âge. Que tu es la chouchoute de McGonagall, et c'est pour ça que tu as des bonnes notes dans sa classe, vu que tu es nulle partout ailleurs. Et que tu aurais mieux fait de rester en France.

Elle n'osait pas me regarder en face, mais elle ajouta tout de même :

-On dit aussi que Sirius a des vues sur toi mais que c'est seulement parce que tu es… exotique. Et que si vous sortez ensemble il mettra pas une semaine à te larguer.

Elle me regardait avec l'air compatissant de quelqu'un qui annonce une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Je suis désolée… commença-t-elle.

-Désolée ? la coupai-je d'une voix sifflante. Désolée ? Oh ! C'est vraiment très aimable à toi ! Oui, quelle générosité de ta part de me _prévenir_ de mon impopularité. Je suppose que c'est pour que je puisse « redresser la barre », c'est ça ? Retourner avec le groupe de mon âge dont je n'aurai pas dû sortir ? Ce groupe dont personne ne m'a accueillie à mon arrivée ? Clamer haut et fort que je ne suis pas assez bien pour Sirius, et peut-être aussi arrêter de travailler ma Métamorphose ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais je hurlai :

-Vas-t'en ! J'en ai vraiment marre de vos rumeurs à la con dans cette école, compris ? Marre !

Je brisai par terre l'encrier que j'avais sorti et elle recula, l'air effrayé.

-Je suis _exotique_, c'est ça ? Les gens ne traînent avec moi que parce que je suis la nouvelle, la petite française ? Vive Poudlard et son ambiance pourrie !

Je lui jetai mon rouleau de parchemin à la figure et elle partit de la volière en me jetant un regard attristé.

Une fois seule, je sentis quelque chose se briser en moi et je m'effondrai à terre en sanglotant.

Maman, maman, j'en ai marre, ils sont trop méchants ici. Je veux rentrer à la maison. J'en ai marre de devoir me méfier de tout le monde, de ne jamais savoir si et pourquoi on m'aime bien, et d'avoir en plus à supporter la jalousie des petites pétasses de ma classe. Peut-être que j'aurai dû passer plus de temps avec mes camarades, peut-être.

Mais j'ai le choix, non ? Eh bien je préfère dix fois la compagnie de Lily, à, par exemple, celle de Mary, qui ricane dans mon dos en cours de Potions et me bouscule à l'entrée de celui de Sortilèges. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas prêté attention à tous ces petits signes, mais je dois travailler dur en cours, si dur que je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder. Et oui, c'est vrai, je préfère la compagnie de Sirius. Comme vous, mesdemoiselles, si vous le pouviez.

J'en peux plus, sanglotai-je. Je sais que c'était une plaisanterie, la discussion des garçons l'autre soir. Mais n'empêche qu'elle me fait si mal... J'ai l'impression d'avoir du mal à respirer, d'avoir le cœur comprimé.

Faites qu'il ne se moque pas de moi, pleurai-je seule dans la volière. Ô mon Dieu faites qu'il ne se moque pas de moi.

Au milieu des bruissements d'ailes, je pleurai en silence. De rage, de colère et de peur, je sanglotais. Quand soudain…

La porte de la volière s'ouvrit et le groupe des garçons entra. J'aurai voulu me cacher sous terre, mais ils me virent et arrêtèrent net leur conversation. Gênés, ils s'approchèrent de moi sans oser parler. Remus et Sirius s'agenouillèrent à mes côtés et tandis que le premier me prenait la main et me tapotait le dos, le second posa ma tête sur son épaule et son bras autour des miennes.

Autour de nous, les battements d'ailes.


End file.
